


Newt Being Reunited with Loved Ones

by kittyluvr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr
Summary: After seeing visions of his late wife, Tina, Newt is finally invited to go with here where he sees his old friends and family members.





	Newt Being Reunited with Loved Ones

For the past few nights Newt had seen Tina who he knew had died some years before even though his grandson Rolf didn’t believe him when he told him that. He thought that Luna had somehow believed him but she seemed to be sad about his finally seeing his wife after not being able to see her for years. On this night after he went to bed, he finally saw Tina again and this time she motioned to him that she had wanted him to follow her and he did curious as to why she would want him to follow her to where she was going when she hadn’t done that the previous evenings, she had visited him. He was eager to follow her, curious to where she might lead him and he hoped that she would stay with him. When he finally arrived to where Tina had led him he saw a cottage that was similar to the house where they had lived right after they had first gotten married. Tina led him inside the cottage where he saw quite a few faces that he hadn’t seen in person in a long time and he hoped that he could stay with them for a while instead of having to leave after being reunited with him for a short period of time.

The first person to speak was his great grandnephew that he only saw once before his death. His great niece, his mother had left him as well as his brother and father shortly after both him and his brother had shown to have magical abilities. He had always felt guilty about his death though he did refuse his offer to transfer to Castleboro and move in with him and Tina during that time or to go to Ilvermony School and stay with his own great uncle during the last wizarding war. He had provided the Ministry with the proof that allowed both him and his brother to attend Hogwarts during the last year of that war, when Hogwarts was closed to muggleborns and the wizarding would have been dangerous for them while they were classified as muggleborn and not half-blooded which is what they truly were. His own great grandfather had died because his mother never revealed that she was a witch and she had died before that knowledge would have been important for him that eventually led to his death.  
“I can’t believe that you are really my great grand uncle since you are such a famous wizard. My father never even guessed that my own mother was a witch since she never displayed her abilities in front of him and he thought that she was very perceptive instead of being a natural legillimens who can read minds, which she was. I don’t blame you at all for my death, you gave us the opportunity to go abroad that last year which we declined. Though the year after my death, Dennis spent the year at Castleboro on an exchange program instead of going to a muggle school which is what he wanted after I died.” Colin told Newt once he saw him.  
“During that year, I helped him to realize that his wanting to leave the wizarding world was in response to his grief over using you and he used that year to reassess his decision to leave the wizarding world. He met his wife there and they have a son together who was named after you and is a natural legillimens like his grandmother, great grandmother and great great grandmother.” Newt answered him.  
“I know about little Colin and I wish that I could meet him.” Colin responded,  
“You will but it will hopefully be a long time before you will.” Newt told him.  
He saw his old friend, Jacob Kowalski there as well who had died during the war with Grindelwald, by Grindelwald personally as a punishment for Queenie’s change of allegiance during the war. Later he discovered that Queenie had acquired a time turner from the German Ministry that Jacob had refused to let her use since he felt that Grindelwald would have killed their daughter instead if she was able to successfully go back in time and prevent his death. Jacob was the one it turned out who had caused Queenie to change her allegiance and become a spy for Dumbledore during the last years of Grindelwald’s reign of terror. He actually gave a muggle writer story ideas using things from the wizarding world and even had him write a book where a witch marries a muggle that eventually caused the writers’ death. Though the book was eventually published with his friend finishing the book, the ending of the book made it seem to be against mixed marriages between wizarding people and muggles. It turned out that some of Grindelwald’s followers had threatened the second writer to have the ending of the book changed to where it spoke out against mixed marriages. Though the book was adapted into a movie where the witch and her muggle husband had their happy ending, which was what the public had wanted. That was Grindelwald’s mistake in keeping Queenie loyal to him, since killing the one person who was drafted to change the law where she could marry a muggle which is what she wanted showed her his true intentions. The law was finally changed in 1965 where a wizarding person could marry a muggle, which was right after the premier of a television show about a beautiful blonde-haired witch marrying a mortal (no maj). This television show as well as the book, movies, play showed the members of MACUSA that the American public was no longer interested in persecuting witches and were even open to the idea of mixed marriages. That television show was popular both among the wizarding community as well as the no maj community due to its portrayal of a mixed marriage between a witch and a muggle in addition to how to handle non magical family members in such a family when it comes to their children, especially if they are magical. That show made the Scamanders sad, since it reminded them of Queenie and Jacob who were killed in the war against Gellert Grindelwald.  
“Newt, you and Tina did a good job in raising my son, even though I didn’t know about him until after Queenie joined me here and she told me. I was able to briefly meet my daughter before coming here which was a big shock to me since I never even knew that Queenie was pregnant when she joined Grindelwald, I just thought she wanted to get married without wondering what the rush was for her to get married. I only wished that I was able to meet my son as well as spend more time with my daughter. I also regret that I wasn’t able to see the law changed in America where wizarding people could marry no majs like I thought I was until shortly after Queenie joined Grindelwald when I found out that I was a squib. It doesn’t matter that my small role in getting that law changed was never acknowledged in public and I’m sure that you didn’t want to take credit for overturning that law since you are such a modest person.” Jacob told his old friend.  
“I am and I was never too keen for being in the spotlight, though I was able to be in it when it was for a good cause, such as promoting my book and fighting for the environment as well as animal rights. I didn’t even go see our grandson, Quinton play at the Quidditch World Cup because I didn’t want to be recognized as his grandfather with the attention that would have brought to me and taken away the attention from Quinton. He also didn’t want to be recognized as my grandson and he even played under your last name, Jacob and that was fine by me. Though I was able to watch my great grandsons while their parents went to the World Cup. I never even wanted to have my role in repealing Rapport’s Law acknowledged and I was proud to stay behind the scenes, though our son Jacob did testify about how he blamed the law on the death of you and Queenie, his birth parents.” Newt responded.  
“While I wanted to be with Jacob, I never thought to do what Jacob did by trying to change popular American culture about their attitudes towards wizards.” Newt heard a familiar female voice say.  
“Queenie, its been a vey long time.” Newt exclaimed.  
“I know and I wanted to thank you for looking after both of my children, even adopting my son as your own and raising him with Tina. I only wish I was able to see him grow up and go off to wizarding school, even if it was Hogwarts and not Ilvemorny. I did look after both of my children after my death from up here so I did get to see them grow up to use their powers against Voldemort even if I couldn’t be with them. After the death of that writer who tried to make relationships between no majs and wizarding people legal I regretted my decision to follow Grindelwald and even became a spy for Dumbledore. I even met a young Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort when I dropped my son off at that orphanage to keep him away from Grindelwald and his followers. I had always planned on getting him out of there after the war but after I died Tina got him instead and after your marriage to my sister you adopted my son and raised him as your own. I know you loved him even though you were reluctant to adopt him at first since you were worried about him being a legilimens like me though Tina wouldn’t marry you unless you took him in. After you got to know him you began to see him as your own son and you also took him in because of your friendship with Jacob.” Queenie replied.  
“I did tell him about his birth parents and that he was adopted but that Tina was his aunt. We wanted him to know the truth about his adoption and we even told him about your involvement with Grindelwald. I did let him know that you had only gotten involved with Grindelwald in order to be able to be with his birth father and that you were pregnant with his full blooded sister when you did join Grindelwald though we only found that out later on. He did move to America and worked to try to repeal Rapport’s Law and those movies and that TV show also helped. They helped to show the wizarding community in America that the no majs were no longer interested in killing witches if they made movies and a TV show about a witch falling in love or marrying a muggle. Our son, Jacob was the one who showed Tina and I that television show when it first premiered, after he moved to America. He saw it as the life that you could have had with his birth father, Jacob if you were able to marry and had lived.” Newt answered.  
Finally, Tina spoke, “You have finally joined us after having lived a long and full life. You’re with us for  
good now so you won’t be going back with our grandson and his wife as well as our great  
grandchildren. I know that you have been waiting for this day for a long time even though you would be sad about leaving our children, grandchildren and great grandchildren behind but they will eventually  
join us.”  
The next morning when Luna went to check on Newt at his cottage, she discovered him dead in his own bed. She knew that he was finally with Tina and immediately alerted the authorities as well as her husband, Rolf.

**Author's Note:**

> American writer Thorne Smith died in 1934 while writing his book The Passionate Witch about a witch who marries a mortal (no maj) and his friend Norman Matson finished the book and published it in 1941. It was adapted into the 1942 movie I Married a Witch starring Frederic March and the blonde haired Veronica Lake.  
> The 1950 play Bell, Book and Candle was also about a witch falling in love with a mortal (no maj) and was adapted into the movie by the same name in 1958 starring Jimmy Stewart and the blonde haired Kim Novak.  
> The American Television show Bewitched premiered in the fall of 1964 and Rapport's Law was repealed in 1965. Bewitched was about a blonde haired witch who married a mortal and the story lines were about their lives together in suburban America.


End file.
